


Miscommunication

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Puddle goes to school too, School, Thrantovember (Star Wars), Ysalamiri (Star Wars), running late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Eli chuckled, tightening his arms around the child. “I’m sorry, I was late,” He repeated. “There was a miscommunication with the troopers. Your Papa sent them to receive more training.” He pressed a kiss to his head, slowly pulling back. “I think I’ll talk to him so only Waffle and Pik are the ones to pick you up.”Eli picks his and Thrawn's son up from school on Coruscant.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10!
> 
> Enjoy...

Grey gave a soft sigh, plopping himself on the grass in front of the school. It was only fifteen minutes after, but it felt like an eternity. “They’ll be here. Don’t worry,” he mumbled, peeking up at the ysalamiri that had perched his front paws on his shoulder, peeking out from his backpack. “They’re just running a little late.” He peeked down the street, looking for the troopers that normally picked him up from school. 

Puddle simply rubbed his head up against his jaw, snuggling into the warmth that the crook of his neck offered. Technically he wasn’t allowed at school, but the grand admiral deemed it necessary to guard the half Chiss. Especially from the human boys on Coruscant. 

He’d pulled strings, allowing Grey to keep Puddle nearby. 

Grey reached up, pulling the ysalamiri into his lap, hugging him tightly but gently. “Did you have a good day, Puddle?” Grey asked, rubbing his thumb across Puddle’s side. “I liked the stories Miss Evers read to us today.”

The ysalamiri rumbled beneath his touch, four eyes sliding shut. The stories had been nice. He flicked his ears, listening as he heard hurried footsteps. 

“Grey!” Eli called as he jogged up the street, checking the chrono on his watch. “ _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_ , I’m here. I’m sorry, I know it’s late.”

Grey brightened, pushing himself to his feet, Puddle held securely in his arms. “Daddy!” He peeked down as the lizard hissed at the commander, giggling softly. “Don’t hiss at Daddy, Puddle. You’re supposed to like him.”

Eli knelt down beside the kindergartner, eyeing the lizard warily. “Are you okay? The school’s pretty empty.” He looked over his shoulder toward the gate, waving at the chaperone waiting. 

“I’m okay.” He stepped forward into a hug, resting his chin on his shoulder as he was held. “Nobody bothers me and Puddle. He hisses at them and they get scared. Bentley an’ Asher like him though.”

“Good lizard,” Eli chuckled, tightening his arms around the child. “I’m sorry I was late,” He repeated. “There was a miscommunication with the troopers. Your Papa sent them to receive more training.” He pressed a kiss to his head, slowly pulling back. “I think I’ll talk to him so only Waffle and Pik are the ones to pick you up.”

Grey thought for a moment before nodding. “I think Waffle secretly likes Puddle.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Grey peeked up at him with a tiny smile. “Are we going to go home to Papa’s big ship?” He leaned against him comfortably as his dad wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

Eli nodded. “We’re leaving the system tonight. Heading toward the Outer Rim.”

He bounced on his feet, helping Puddle so he could see over his shoulder. “Can we see Grandma too? And Grandpa?”

“I’ll talk to Papa, but I don’t see why not. The extra jump isn’t too far.” He started up the shuttle ramp with him, glad to see he was still in high spirits. 

Eli knew the boy was happy in school, despite the fact that he was completely surrounded by xenophobic humans. That was thanks to the politics on Coruscant. Still, the school was the best in the system, and the _Chimaera_ had been ordered to remain nearby more often than not recently, so the commute was short. 

Thrawn had convinced Eli to let Grey attend school in person until they had to leave again. At least, the boy had made a few good friends, and the instructors were professional about the on and off shore situation. 

Having a hissing lizard with him to protect him definitely made him feel better too… Eli looked down, taking a moment to rub the ysalamiri’s ears. “Good boy, Puddle.”

Puddle’s dark eyes found the human. He watched him for a moment, and then he hissed. 


End file.
